


Bubbly Love

by crystalklances



Series: Klance Week 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bubble Bath, Established Relationship, Fluff, Klance Week 2018, M/M, Merperson Lance (Voltron), Smitten Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, attentive keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Lance has never had a bubble bath. Keith can't say no to his merman boyfriend's request to have one together.





	Bubbly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little thing for day 4 of Klance week! Since it's a free theme, and I've wanted to write some merklance of any form since forever, and couldn't make it for mermay, _and_ I wanted to write some bubble bath Klance ... I combined them all together. This was supposed to be a random thing, but I ended up thinking about everything about the AU and their relationship while writing ahaha. I got very attached.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

“Let’s have a bubble bath together.”

“What?”

Keith stared down at the merman, trying to make sense of the strange request. But Lance just looked up at him from where his head was rested on his arms on the dock next to Keith’s thighs. His eyes were shining full of innocent curiosity. Endearing as ever.

“A bubble bath, you, me,” Lance repeated.

“Why?”

“Because I never had one.”

“Then why together?”

“Because I love you and you love me?”

“Guess I can’t argue against that, but…” Keith saved his page and closed the book. “Wouldn’t soap be bad for you?”

Lance shrugged. “It shouldn’t be.”

“Alright, fine, if it’ll make you happy…” Keith sighed, but the fond smile playing on his lips at his boyfriend’s bright grin betrayed him. “But I have nothing at home for a bubble bath. I have to go buy stuff first.”

“That’s fine. I can wait a little longer. But you _have to_ come get me.”

“Of course, babe. It’s a date.” Keith leaned down to press a kiss to Lance’s lips, brief but gentle as ever, before he pulled his feet up from the water so he could stand. “I’ll be back soon.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

Keith waved with a warm smile before he walked down the dock and stepped onto the sand. He turned back around in time to see his boyfriend submerge with a splash. He laughed under his breath before he walked back to his house.

He had been together with Lance for a while now. He had known him for even longer—ever since he had been a young boy on vacation to the ocean with his family.

Their first meeting had been full of wonder as he had heard the beautiful voice sing on the beach, full of determination as he had tried to chase the mysterious boy. Full of surprise when he had sunk underwater and saw the fishtail as the young merman pulled him back to the surface, nothing but worry and care in his blue eyes. Keith had snuck away every day so he could talk to Lance, all the way until the end of their vacation.

His family had returned every summer, and the two had found each other again each time—but the time apart from the coast had been cruelling to Keith. Especially as he realized the feelings started to grow as they grew older.

Their first kiss had been under a moonlit sky when Keith had snuck out to spend the night with Lance. That same night, he had whispered a confession, and Lance had whispered it back. Keith had gotten into trouble when he came home at the crack of dawn, and his parents heard him despite his efforts at stealth. Needless to say, it had been totally worth it; nothing could've dampened his lovestruck mood.

Now, as a young adult, the same bay he had always been to belonged to him, with his house right by the shore. He could see his boyfriend every day. He was almost able to pretend that they were an average couple, that they weren’t separated by significant differences in anatomy and living space.

Sometimes, he wished that Lance was human; whenever he laid awake at night, chest heavy with longing and feeling cold despite the warm breeze, yearning to hold his boyfriend in his arms as they slept together. Lance had confessed that he wished the same, wished he could share everything with Keith. It was for these reasons that he always asked Keith for stories—stories of what human couples did, what _he_ would do with Lance if they could.

Their shared yearnings gave an entirely new perspective to Lance’s request to have a bubble bath together. Unless a miracle happened, that would be as close as they’d get to domestic life.

To get most of his shopping done, Keith had to drive to the city some distance away. To feed himself, he had indoor greenhouses and a garden behind the beach to grow vegetables and fruit. He also caught fish, which served for more bonding time with Lance as well.

He absolutely didn’t mind living in solitude with nature and his merman boyfriend, but sometimes, he needed to see the buzz of the city again, be around crowds. It helped that some of the good friends he had made over the years lived around the area.

The late morning summer air blew in through the open windows as he was speeding down the road.

He had always loved speed. Sometimes, he went on rides on his motorbike with no direction in mind, just enjoying the wind and the world flying past him. Imagining a comfortable weight behind his back, arms tightly but gently around his waist as he was on a joyride with the love of his life—that was another fantasy of Keith's. Judging by Lance’s curious reactions to pictures of him and his bike, Keith guessed that Lance wouldn’t be against a ride if they could find a way.

Once he was at the mall, Keith spent a lot more time in the perfume shop than he ever thought he would in his entire life. There were so many options for bubble baths, it was kind of overwhelming. Not to mention the prices for most of these. But Lance only deserved the best, and he _did_ have the money, so it was okay. In the end, Keith bought several options that he thought would please Lance—maybe there would be more occasions in the future—as well as extras like rose petals. He would provide the most romantic bubble bath date ever.

He looked at display windows of different shops and indulged himself in imagining Lance in different clothes shown in fashion boutiques. He bought a few other things while he was already there, then decided to have lunch and coffee in the food court before driving back home.

Once he unlocked the door and stepped in, he placed the bags down by the kitchen table; save for the one from the perfume shop, which he carried upstairs to the bathroom. He would set the mood up now so that everything would be ready for when he brought Lance home.

_Bring Lance home…_

It sounded so exhilarating, but with a twist to his heart, he had to remind himself that this was only possible because of a bathtub filled with water.

He sighed and left so he could meet Lance again. He walked down the beach and found Lance drifting in the shallow surf, lying on his back with his arms stretched out, letting the sun warm his skin. Keith stood and just watched him for a couple of moments, his chest filled to the brim with affection and a wide smile on his face. He had always loved taking pictures of Lance like this—at peace and serene. Right now, just his eyes were enough to capture the scene for his memory.

But finally, he made his presence known. “Hey, darling.”

Lance opened his eyes and looked up, face immediately breaking into a grin as he saw Keith. “Welcome home, honey!”

Keith chuckled. God, how was Lance so _adorable_? “Do you want to keep sunbathing?” he asked.

“Nah, I do that all the time. Can we have that bubble bath now?”

“You know, I have to carry you home first,” Keith pointed out.

“You know you’ll get wet, right?”

“As if I’m not already used to that since we're kids,” Keith deadpanned. “Let's go, then.”

He stepped forward. Lance met him in the middle. Keith crouched down to pick Lance up and stood up straight, holding the merman bridal style.

As always, he didn’t miss out on the gasp.

“God. How are you so _strong_?”

Keith shrugged. “Good genes, lots of protein, daily workouts.”

He started walking back up the beach, slowly and carefully. It wasn’t that Lance was too heavy for him—far from it—but Lance’s tail was long. He didn’t wanna risk anything happening to it.

Entering the house and carrying Lance up the stairs was a challenge, but Keith managed to beat it. He gently set Lance down in the tub, now very glad that it was a large one. He started letting the water run, carefully adjusting the temperature so it wouldn’t be too hot nor too cold.

“Which scent would you like?” Keith asked.

“I don’t know. Why don’t you pick, darling?”

“Let’s go with rose and lavender, then.”

Keith picked up the sachet and opened it, pouring the content into the water. Before he started to strip down, he took a moment to just admire Lance. The way his scales shimmered in all shades of blue, the red rose petals a contrast. The tiny scales scattered all over his skin like freckles. The way his tail fanned out like a silk scarf in the breeze. Keith always loved painting him, never stopped being in awe after so many years.

“God, Lance, you’re so beautiful,” Keith murmured, voice carrying over the sound of the tap.

Lance smiled shyly like he always did when Keith complimented him even after all this time. “And you’re very handsome, and I’d really love it if you’d join me right now. You promised.”

Keith leaned down to kiss Lance’s lips, just a feather-light touch. “Right on it, sweetheart.”

He stripped down, tossing everything on the stool in the corner. All he still had on his body was the shark teeth and tiny seashells strung on a leather cord. They had been a gift from Lance, and Keith never took the necklace off. Lance beamed every time he saw it.

Finally, Keith climbed into the tub. It was awkward at first, trying to find comfortable seating behind Lance and being mindful of the tail. But they made it work, and Keith soon sighed as Lance leaned into his chest and the scent filled his nose. Usually, Keith didn’t like scented baths. But he found this was soothing, especially with Lance in his arms as they were surrounded by soft, fluffy bubbles.

Lance’s giggles of joy as he poked at the bubbles was the most adorable thing Keith had ever witnessed.

“It’s so weird. It’s so cool!” Lance breathed. “Look! You can _shape_ it!”

Keith watched with amusement as Lance stuck his hands into the foam and made some weird mountain sculpture. He held his breath in anticipation when Lance picked up a handful of bubbles, only to full-out burst into laughter when he turned around, sporting a foam beard. Lance grinned, proud of himself for causing this reaction.

Lance continued to play with the bubbles for a moment longer, but eventually, he leaned back, half turned so he could nuzzle his face in the crook of Keith’s neck. He sighed against Keith’s skin. Keith tightened his hold around Lance’s waist, ever-so-gently, and pressed a soft kiss against his hair.

Even if he might not be able to have a regular domestic life with his boyfriend, he would always savor what he could. He would enjoy this bath to the fullest, and any repeats they might have in the future; any other date idea they would continue to try out and do again even with their unique circumstances.

Because he loved Lance with all his heart, and he knew Lance felt the same. They would always find a way to live their lives together to the fullest.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crystalklances), [tumblr](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/crystalklances) where you can find out about different ways you can support me!


End file.
